


轻语堡传说

by Ming_Fei



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Raventree Hall, Weirwood, oathkeeper, the whispers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Fei/pseuds/Ming_Fei
Summary: A Lore from the Whispers布蕾妮前往蟹爪半岛的轻语堡，期望在那里获知珊莎下落。轻语堡有一片神木林，布蕾妮睡着在鱼梁木下





	轻语堡传说

 

**“** **他老婆是个森林女巫。克莱伦斯爵士每杀一个人，就会把脑袋提回家，叫他老婆亲吻人头的嘴唇，好让其复活。这些人都是领主、巫师、著名的骑士跟海盗，其中一个还是暮谷城的国王呢。他们统统作了老克莱勃的谋士，既然只有脑袋，说话声音便不可能太大，但也从不闭嘴。想想吧，假如你是颗脑袋，就只能靠说话打发时间，因此克莱勃的城堡被称为轻语堡** **——** **至今仍然如此，尽管它成为废墟已有一千年了。那是个孤独的地方，轻语堡。** **”**

                                                                            **（《群鸦的盛宴》第十四章，布蕾妮** **POV** **，语出机灵狄克）**

 

BRIENNE

 

他应该被埋葬在这片神木林中，这是他的家。

 

机灵狄克躺在新挖好的坑中，头骨碎裂，脸上血肉模糊。布蕾妮希望自己能清清楚楚想起他的模样，至少在安葬他的时候。但太晚了，她从未仔细注意过他的脸，就像她从未相信过他。这个人，不高贵、不诚实、不勇敢，但这样的他就活该去死？是我将他带到这里来的，布蕾妮捧起混着新鲜血气的泥土，撒到机灵狄克身上。若是被克莱伦斯·克莱伯爵士砍下的头颅真的还在这废弃的城堡中，那些早已被遗忘的国王，那些高贵诚实勇敢的骑士和领主，他们会得到机灵狄克的陪伴，一起在地下轻声低语。

 

月亮升起来了，照在废墟间的苍白鱼梁木上，黑色的乌鸦站在深红的树梢。

 

“您真是位好心的小姐。” 海尔·亨特爵士擦着手，满脸堆笑往她身边靠。力战血戏子时他没动半根指头，但到底搭了把手给新坟垒土。布蕾妮正坐在鱼梁木下休息，此时不动声色的朝旁边挪了挪，怀中巨剑如寒冰闪烁。

 

我不是。我是战士。我杀死三个血戏子时，还戴上了一张陌客的脸。

 

海尔爵士坐了一会儿，见布蕾妮闭目养神不与他搭话，自觉有些没趣，便站起来拔出了刀。布蕾妮猛的睁开眼睛，手按在剑柄上。“我知道你没睡，” 海尔爵士笑笑，走向那三具血戏子的尸体，“别紧张，我只是要带点东西回去，给蓝道·塔利伯爵一个交待。” 

 

“带什么……” 布蕾妮闭上嘴，波德瑞克则惊呼出声。海尔爵士蹲在尸体旁，割开了小丑夏格维的咽喉。皮连着肉，肉连着骨，他花费了一些功夫，才把夏格维的头颅割下，随手甩到一旁，又继续在多恩人提蒙脖子上动刀。

 

“你要带着这些头回女泉城？” 布蕾妮轻声发问。她看得心中发毛。并非出于怜悯。我若落到他们手中，能一刀毙命都算是诸神慈悲。等找到了凯特琳夫人的女儿，等我去向詹姆爵士交还守誓剑，我就可以告诉他，血戏班对他所做的事，我已让他们用性命偿还。如果我找到了珊莎，找到了艾莉亚。如果我能找到。鱼梁木中似乎传来沙沙低语，布蕾妮更觉寒气陡增。

 

她本想立刻离开，然而夜间行船危险，她只得听从海尔爵士的劝告，等到天明再走。今夜她便只能跟这个雇佣骑士待在一处了，连同四具尸体，连同轻语堡中喋喋不休了上千年的头颅。这是机灵狄克讲的故事，布蕾妮告诉自己，不过是乡野间的谈资。低语是海浪在撞击衰朽石洞。“波德瑞克，” 她唤过侍从，让他凑近自己耳边，“今晚，我们两人中必须有一人清醒。我若是睡着，你在睡觉之前一定叫醒我。” 比起地底的头颅，布蕾妮觉得眼前这个拿着剑的男人更让人不放心。

 

“我不会睡着的。小姐，爵士。” 波德瑞克自信满满，声音稍微大了一些。海尔爵士轻摇着头发笑。

 

她靠着树干仰起头，月光从枝条间流下。鱼梁木树干苍白，如同纯洁少女，深红的叶子则像那位少女燃烧的红发。她从未见过珊莎，但她知道，珊莎拥有同凯特琳夫人无异的红发。她也知道，鱼梁木是北方人的神木。鱼梁木永不腐烂，女孩的神定会护她周全。但愿如此。布蕾妮心中茫然：机灵狄克死了，小丑唐托斯不见踪影，离开蟹爪半岛后，她又该去哪里寻找珊莎？她已经辜负了蓝礼，已经辜负了凯特琳夫人，她绝不能再辜负詹姆。“你将用奈德·史塔克自己的剑来保护他的女儿。” 他将这柄瓦雷利亚钢剑给了她。取自寒冰，剑名守誓。他将自己的荣誉托付给了她。“你受我的保护。” 她记得自己曾这样对詹姆说。她幻想着自己找到珊莎，护她平安，她幻想着自己帮他信守了骑士的誓言，洗净作为弑君者的污点。

 

布蕾妮脸上忽然发烫，像再度浸泡在赫伦堡滚烫的水池中。那时，詹姆向她道出了从未对人言明的真相。她试图想象那一夜的绿火，试图想象金色的狮子手持带血长剑坐在铁王座上。詹姆是个真诚的人，她在心中谨慎下着判断，只是太过骄傲。但如果我是他，我只会更加骄傲。

 

低语又从崖壁下的石洞中传来，空荡的回声响在古堡废墟间，深红叶片在夜风中沙沙抖动。透过微闭双眼，布蕾妮看见波德瑞克拨弄着将熄的篝火，不远处的海尔爵士靠着墙垛躺下，鼾声沉重，身边是扎在一起的三颗头颅。不，这里没有女巫亲吻那上面的嘴唇让他们复活——她努力想睁大眼睛——但谁在喋喋不休？

 

这不是人声。布蕾妮再次告诉自己。水声，巨大的水声。但令她困惑的是，自己仿佛正踩着城堡里那腐朽木梯而下，走进曲折幽深的通道。走了不知多久，脚下忽然踩空。她跌入一处积水的洞穴，周围是软沙和浅水，似乎正是轻语堡地下的空洞。

 

布蕾妮发现手上多了一副镣铐，身上却什么都没有，没有罩衫，没有盔甲，没有剑，她什么都没有。惊骇中，布蕾妮匆忙奔逃，奔向前方有火光的地方，银蓝的光辉是黑暗中唯一的亮色。她带起的水声在洞穴中回荡，光芒渐近，她看清了火光下的人影。

 

是詹姆，还有他如美如烈火的姐姐。黄金的双胞胎立于瑟曦手中的金色火炬之下，而詹姆则举着一柄燃烧蓝光的钢剑。塔斯的处女，你应该感到羞耻。布蕾妮对自己说，但她却不由自主的把双手伸向詹姆，“把它除掉，我来保护你，我发过誓保护你。” 

 

她并没有听到尖刻的嘲讽，詹姆只是依言照做。枷锁粉碎，她重新获得了勇气。“我需要剑。请给我一把剑。” 布蕾妮听到自己说。詹姆果然拿出了另一把剑，跟他自己的一样，寒光中燃烧着银蓝色的光芒。黑暗向外退了一圈。两把长剑是黑海中的孤岛，暗影中的异类。“你的眼睛很美，” 詹姆忽然小声说，“像蓝宝石，像这把剑。”

 

布蕾妮这下确信，自己定是在梦中。冰凉水气熨贴在发烫的脸颊。

 

脚步声忽然响起，又渐渐远去。布蕾妮这才发现瑟曦正沿着石阶而上，飞快远离他们。詹姆想要去追赶，但王后只留下了破碎的背影。她的声音模糊传来：“剑燃人存——” 身影消散，“剑灭人亡。” 余音残留。

 

浅水中升腾起飘忽人影，一张张陌生的脸。布蕾妮忽然想起轻语堡的传说。她想起他们或许是许多年前的国王和骑士，死了，身体朽坏了，只留存下声音，那些低语空洞、寂寥、单调，但强烈的抗拒被遗忘，而是反反复复噬咬人心。

 

“你发誓保护他。” 幽灵们看着詹姆，长剑出鞘。詹姆的剑变得黯淡无光。

 

“我发誓保护他。” 布蕾妮回答。他的荣誉和生命在我手上。布蕾妮挡在前面，举起手中燃烧的巨剑。

 

幽灵涌上来，詹姆的剑熄灭了，她听见他绝望的喊声。四下再度陷入黑暗，她找不到他了。布蕾妮差点哭出声。我辜负了他，我像辜负蓝礼一样辜负了他。诸神究竟将怎样的疯狂放进了我心中，让我觉得自己可以不是那个丑陋、懦弱、无能、胆怯的小女孩？我不是战士，我辜负了他。

 

奔腾的海浪似乎卷走了幽灵，也卷走了詹姆，布蕾妮一个人站在巨大的地下石穴中，呆呆望着越来越近的战士。他高大而强壮，骑着毛发浓密的棕熊踏浪而来。那是轻语堡的主人，克莱伦斯·克莱伯爵士，他会砍下我的头颅，让我留在此处日复一日述说自己的失败，再不得解脱。她手中空空，身上一丝不挂，无力和耻辱的感觉比死亡更凶猛。无比熟悉的感觉。她拿起剑，单骑奔驰千里跨越边疆地，前去蓝礼国王麾下效力，那时候她以为她能把那个在羞辱中长大的女孩甩在身后。

 

“我的剑，行行好，我得找到我的剑。” 布蕾妮感觉到咸咸液体流进嘴里。

 

你怕什么？老克莱伯死了一千年了，他吓不倒你，剑伤不到你。“正义之淑女”呢？塔斯英雄的宝剑，爱与荣誉的信物。你为什么不使用“正义之淑女”呢？一把从来不用的魔剑有什么意义？布蕾妮茫然的点头回应，“早知道我该使用那柄魔剑。” 你早该保护自己，你早该用剑保护自己不受玫瑰的伤害。

 

骑士走近了，布蕾妮却发现那并非骑着棕熊的克莱伯爵士。腹部像被人狠狠击中。那是红罗兰。克林顿家族的罗兰爵士，父亲曾为自己许下的未婚夫。那年自己十二岁，已经有过一个未婚夫，这是第二个。侍女们把她塞进粉红色的丝绸裙子，领口和袖口缀满蕾丝。她感觉像什么都没穿。红罗兰爵士为她带来了一束玫瑰，然后在独处时告诉她，“美人布蕾妮，我见过比你漂亮的母猪。”

 

但是她已经不在塔斯的家中，她站在赫伦堡的熊坑里。詹姆回来了，他跳了进来。布蕾妮希望他没有回来，即使他为她带来了剑。红罗兰送来的玫瑰刺进手掌，这样的羞辱，她宁愿死在熊坑中也不愿詹姆看到。

 

“说真的，也许这头熊都没她吓人。” 她听见红罗兰笑嘻嘻的转身对詹姆说。她希望可以咬掉自己的舌头立刻死去。

 

詹姆的金手挥过去，砸到红罗兰脸上，他从熊坑的石阶上滚下来，撞翻了灯柱。熊坑中光影交叠，詹姆暗金色的头发垂下来，他低头瞅着脚下的骑士，“你的玫瑰配不上她，你的剑也配不上，爵士。说她的名字，爵士，她叫布蕾妮，塔斯的布蕾妮。” 红罗兰手脚并用的爬行在沙土中，拍熄随灯油流出的火焰，他爬到詹姆脚下，“布蕾妮，大人，” 他吐出嘴里被打出的血，“她叫布蕾妮，美人布蕾妮。”

 

詹姆懒得多说，一脚把红罗兰踢到一边。他转过身，看向一脸紧张的布蕾妮。“妞儿，” 他把手伸向她，“你的剑呢？” 他踩碎了地上那束玫瑰。

 

布蕾妮笑起来，脸颊在熊坑的火焰中再次发烫。自从习武开始，她便将战士视作唯一的守护神，其他女孩向少女祷告，其他人会满足于母亲、女儿或妻子的角色，但塔斯的布蕾妮不会，她会握紧与头发相同颜色的黄金长剑。她可以是战士，永远如此。布蕾妮笑得几乎掉泪，“我以为你不会回来了。” 

 

“来交给你这把剑，我可是把我的宝贝荣誉托付给你了。天知道还有什么？我这条命？” 詹姆回答，还是那副腔调。

 

赫伦堡外，鱼梁木闪着苍白的光，枕着树桩睡觉的詹姆·兰尼斯特站起来，返身直奔赫伦堡。她看到了。狗熊与美少女，玫瑰与守誓剑，狮子与蓝宝石。鱼梁木垂下枝条。

 

“小姐？布蕾妮小姐？不，我的意思是，爵士？” 波德瑞克推着她，“你做了噩梦？”

 

布蕾妮醒过来。“不，不是噩梦。” 她定神看着苍白鱼梁木上的深红枝条，“我梦见了一个人。他告诉我选择剑。”

 

 

 

JAIME

 

鸦树城的神木林中，最大那棵鱼梁木已经死去一千年了，等再过一千年，它会变为石头。鱼梁木永不腐烂。

 

至少，城堡的主人，鸦树城伯爵泰陀斯·布莱克伍德是这样告诉他的。

 

时近傍晚，詹姆·兰尼斯特站在枯死的鱼梁木下，确实见到了伯爵描述的奇景。几百只渡鸦密密匝匝飞来，占满每一根枝条，就像是这苍白树木长出的黑色叶片。它们每夜到来，整夜栖息在树上，数千年来一直如此，没人知道为什么。

 

布莱克伍德家的故事动不动就要上个千年。他们是古老骄傲的家族，身上流着先民的血液，始终信奉旧神。詹姆清楚此行鸦树城的意义。现在所有的条件都已经谈好，罗柏·史塔克那个短命王国的最后一个封臣也终于易帜。河间地，至少在名义上，已经全部重归铁王座治下。当詹姆表示同意接纳霍斯特·布莱克伍德作为自己的侍从时，他能看出泰陀斯伯爵松了口气。他自己都没好意思主动提，这个儿子是个书呆子，显然不会被看作完美的人质。提利昂也喜欢看书，詹姆想，他清楚旁人会怎样看待手上拿着书卷而不是刀剑的贵族之子。很有趣，那位眼睛像蓝宝石的塔斯之女也会让他想起提利昂，虽然比起弟弟她要蠢笨一千倍。

 

眼下霍斯特·布莱克伍德正在做临行前的准备，他将跟着詹姆离开自己的家。泰陀斯伯爵说，一个小时之内他们就能出发。詹姆谢绝了晚宴的邀请，趁这等待的间隙，独自在庭院中散步。他向主人说，对鸦树城这株著名的鱼梁木，他很有观赏的兴致。伯爵当然知道不过是礼貌的托辞罢了。城中拮据，詹姆只是找个借口避开餐桌，不必让他们多消耗一份口粮，也不必让他们在客人面前展露拮据。

 

赫伦堡外也有这样苍白的树木，虽然要小得多。那日他离开城堡，行至城外森林，是塔斯的布蕾妮让他停住了脚步。他记得自己似乎做了一个梦，梦见自己和她手持两柄一模一样的燃烧巨剑。醒来时他才发现，自己枕头的树桩是一株苍白的鱼梁木。他想起临冬城外，自己曾见过奈德·史塔克的心树，也是这般苍白颜色。回到赫伦堡时他以为自己来晚了，詹姆现在都还记得那时腹中一阵没来由的绞痛。想想也是愚蠢，他居然跑去跟熊搏斗。

 

詹姆·兰尼斯特从不怕死，最好的结局就是手握长剑战死沙场。自能握剑开始，战士就是他唯一的守护神，其他人满足于父亲、儿子或丈夫的角色，但詹姆·兰尼斯特不会，他手握与头发相同颜色的黄金长剑。他必须是战士，永远如此。然而现在，他眼前的沙场只是熊坑，他失去了握剑的手，他不再是够格的战士。幻影手指抠进剑柄。纵然陌客抢在我之前带走了山羊瓦格·霍特，但其他的血戏子，一个也别想逃脱。兰尼斯特有债必偿。

 

那自己欠下的债呢？詹姆伸出那只完整的手，触碰到这株鱼梁木。奈德·史塔克的心树，你会看护奈德·史塔克的女儿吗？不过，他想，自己并不在乎史塔克一家人的死活，这场战争让多少人失去了一切，凭什么就不能轮到史塔克家？我失去了握剑的手，失去了弟弟，失去了父亲，还几乎失去了姐姐，但他们居然告诉我，兰尼斯特家族赢得了战争。再说，奈德·史塔克从不喜欢我，我也没必要假装去喜欢一个死人。我在乎的只是我那所剩无几的荣誉。如果世人都认为这玩意儿在我心中一文不值，那很好，我决定朝他们脸上狠狠扇一巴掌。等到陌客带走了我，在另一个世界见到奈德·史塔克的时候，我还可以对着他那双高尚正直的眼睛说，嘿，瞧，是我，詹姆·兰尼斯特，遵守誓言，救了你女儿的命。到时候他的表情一定会非常有趣。

 

几只乌鸦在枝头嗷嗷乱叫，詹姆听来，像在嘲笑自己的胡思乱想。

 

得了吧，那个十五岁的男孩早已死去。亚瑟·戴恩爵士在晨晖中用巨剑“黎明”轻拍他的肩膀，他皮肤被划破了，肩头流着血，心中充满狂喜。跪下去的是男孩，站起来的是骑士。这些都过去了太久，那个男孩早已死去。少年雄狮后来成为了弑君者。

 

我们梦想我们得不到的东西。我曾以为我得到了梦想中的一切，但美梦转瞬即逝，陌客露出苍白笑脸。我曾爱上一个美如夏日的姑娘，我以为我是战士，她是少女。错啦，大错特错。她是陌客，而我是微笑骑士。当夏日散尽，你终会发现，少女长了一张陌客的脸。

 

鱼梁木里似有回应。詹姆觉得，那里似乎有人在对他说话，也在诉说那些永远也得不到的梦想。一个想成为伟大骑士的男孩，他失败了，这可能只是寻常故事。但世上尚有一心想成为骑士的少女，詹姆感觉到怜悯。他并非可怜她，况且，他觉得她比自己强大。詹姆也怜悯提利昂，他善良而聪明，只是命运不公。

 

“省省你的嫉妒吧，是诸神不愿赏你一个鸡巴，不是我。” 他想把自己狠揍一顿。后来他把这愤怒都发泄到罗兰·克林顿身上了。

 

希望剑能为她赢得光荣。我告诉过她，骑士称号凭本事挣来，不靠任何人赠与。我告诉过她，这是我们两人的誓言，我们两人的荣誉，我交托给她，我信任她。她懂我的意思。她就像还未被这身白袍玷污的我，凭着血液里的东西知道什么是真正的骑士。愚蠢的单纯，固执的勇气，完全奉献的激情。荣誉是生命的火光，战斗是血液里的歌唱。

 

你在哪儿？你找到凯特琳夫人的女儿了吗？鱼梁木轻声细语，像是在回答。

 

“詹姆，” 布蕾妮在嘶喊，“詹姆。”

 

“我的剑，” 布蕾妮在哀求，“守誓剑，求求你们，还给我。”

 

胯着野牛的高大骑士冲着布蕾妮而去，张开大嘴露出尖利牙齿。詹姆冲向这废墟般的古堡庭院。那不是鸦树城，不是，他听到海浪在低语。但詹姆顾不得这许多了。他抱住布蕾妮的腰滚向另一边。“你的剑呢？我给你的剑呢？” 他听见自己恼火的说，“一把从来不用的剑有什么意义？”

 

妞儿的蓝眼睛像海面闪光。“丢了。詹姆，我弄丢了守誓剑。”

 

她脸上缠着绷带。“你受伤了。” 詹姆说。他伸出手碰了碰，布蕾妮突然往后一缩。“我不知轻重。” 詹姆缩回手。

 

静谧被奔涌的水声打破，灰白的狼突然从水底冒出，一个脸上缠满白布的女人骑在上面，向他们甩出绳套。女人的兜帽迎风飘展，绳索在脖颈间用力收紧。窒息的感觉袭来。詹姆本能的摸向腰间——剑鞘空空。

 

绳子还是剑？绳子还是剑！绳子还是剑……詹姆把手摁在鱼梁木上，大口喘着气。然而他只是站在这树下而已，庭院空空，天色将晚，乌鸦在枝头鸣叫。他的侍从过来说，霍斯特·布莱克伍德已经准备好了，他们这就可以离开。

 

詹姆答应着，转身走向马厩。他心中还想着在那幻境中听到的最后一句话。

 

妞儿，愚蠢的妞儿，你不是陌客，你是战士，你是手持正义的少女，当然应该选——剑。

 

 

 

【END】


End file.
